


Der Baum (Halloween-Special II 2019)

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Horror, Menschenopfer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: ...jedes Jahr ein Menschenopfer...  jedes Jahr eine arme Seele... und dieses Jahr ... ich...





	Der Baum (Halloween-Special II 2019)

Was ich fühle, ist Angst. pure, nackte Angst.

Ich sollte keine Angst verspüren, denn das was ich hier tue - was man mit mir tut – ist eine großartige Sache. Mein Opfer wird mein Volk, meine Leute vor Hunger und Krankheit retten.   
Mein Blut, das vergossen werden wird, wird dafür sorgen, dass unserer Ernte gut ausfällt. Dass es genug Nahrung gibt.

Unser Getreide, der Emmer, der Dinkel, das Einkorn, das sich im späten Sommer im warmen Sonnenschein im lauen Wind wiegt. Das, geerntet, gedroschen und zu grobem Mehl zermahlen und dann in Fladen gebacken, gut schmeckt und satt macht.

Die Ziegen, deren Milch für unsere Kinder Kraft gibt, und denen wir Ziegenkäse und Butter verdanken.

Die Schafe, deren Fleisch wir über dem Feuer rösten und in unseren irdenen Töpfen schmoren und deren Wolle, gesponnen und verwoben, uns im Winter warm hält.

Jedes Jahr wird einer von uns geopfert, um zu gewährleisten, dass das alles wächst und gedeiht.  
Oh, ihr Mächte. Wie kann ich nur so sachlich über all das nachdenken...  
Aber ich versuche, meinen Kopf zu beschäftigen, um die Angst ein wenig zu besänftigen.

Hier stehe ich nun.   
Es ist dunkel. Ich friere.   
Als die Dämmerung verflog und die Nacht hereinbrach, sind die Menschen gegangen und haben mich allein gelassen. Der Priester hat seine Gesänge mit sich fort genommen.  
Und ich bin jetzt allein.

Der Nebel zieht durch die Bäume in dicken Schwaden. Um diese Jahreszeit, im Herbst, sind die Nächte kalt. Und ich bin nackt. Und ich zittere...  
Die Rinde des Baumes drückt in meinem Rücken.  
Es ist der große, alte Eichenbaum, an den jedes Jahr das Opfer gefesselt wird... das Opfer. Dieses Jahr also ich.  
Seine Rind ist rau.  
Sie drückt und scheuert... ich kann mich nicht bewegen, so eng sind die Stricke, mit denen ich gebunden bin. Es schmerzt mit der Zeit. Wenn eine Stelle berührt wird... ununterbrochen... ohne Bewegung... und die Berührung ändert sich nicht, dann ist es irgendwann wie ein Schmerz.  
Es wird schlimmer. Schlimmer!  
Ich stöhne.   
Es hört nicht auf.  
Ich... das Stöhnen aus meinem Munde wird schlimmer. Und mir ist doch so kalt, und es tut weh... ich habe Angst..., ich beginne zu schreien.  
Schreien!  
Ich schreie, schreie, schreie...  
Tränen laufen mir übers Gesicht, ich schluchze, flehe.

Schreie ich wegen des Schmerzen...?  
Ja... nein...  
Es ist die Angst. Die alles überflutende Angst!

Ich weiß was auf mich zukommt heute Nacht. Und doch weiß ich es nicht...

Es wird kommen.  
Er...  
Das Wesen...  
Der Dunkle...  
Der Wächter...

Wir haben viele Namen für... Es.  
Es wird mich holen.  
Es wird mich aufschlitzen.

Es wird seine Klauen in die weiche Haut meines Bauches drücken...  
Oh ihr Mächte...  
und dann wird es... langsam... mit der spitzen Schärfe in meinen Bauch eindringen, meine Eingeweide werden herausquellen... es wird schrecklich wehtun...  
Es wird mich aufschlitzen. Aufreißen.  
Mein Blut wird den Boden zu meinen Füssen nässen.  
Und dann sterbe ich.  
Hoffentlich schnell.  
Langsam, wenn ich Pech habe... und das werde ich, denn so tötet es.

Alles ist gut.  
Ich bin stolz darauf, erwählt worden zu sein. Warum zittere ich dann...  
Ich habe instinktiv meinen Bauch eingezogen, die Bauchmuskeln angespannt... als ob das etwas nützen würde.  
Wie wird es sein, so zerfetzt zu werden...

Da! Ich höre einen Zweig knacken...  
Ein Rascheln im Gezweig der Bäume...  
Es kommt!

…

Ob es kommt?  
Ich will nicht! Ich habe so entsetzliche Angst!  
Ich warte jetzt schon so lange und will nicht, dass es kommt.  
Und doch will ich dass endlich alles vorbei ist.

Die Rinde des Bauems drückt mich immer noch, mein Rücken ist ganz taub. Meine Gliedmaßen auch. Meine Finger und Zehen sind abgestorben vor Kälte. Ich habe mich beschmutzt... ich fühle mich so schrecklich, so elend.  
Bitte, ihr Götter, lasst es vorbei sein!  
Lasst mich endlich eingehen in die Herrlichkeit des Götterhimmels... wunderbar ist es dort, hat der Priester gesagt, und die, sie sich opfern, werden dort alle vorstellbaren Freuden erfahren.  
Bitte...  
bitte...  
bitte!!!

Der Morgen naht. Es ist immer noch nicht gekommen.  
Ich bin verzweifelt.  
Ich kann nicht mehr.

Warum kann es nicht endlich vorbei sein.  
Wieder weine ich.  
Mir ist so schlecht. Meine Knie sind weich, wäre ich nicht an Baum gefesselt, würde ich zusammen sacken.

Bitte. Ihr Wesen, die ihr diese Welt beschützt, die ihr uns Menschen geschaffen habt und nun durch unsere Anbetung von uns verehrt werdet... bitte, helft mir!  
Helft mir!

Hilfe!  
Hilfe!!!!  
Hiiilfeeeee!!!!!

* * * 

Es kam nicht.  
Wie auch, denn dieses Wesen existierte nicht.

Kalisha, das Opfer, starb drei Tage später im Morgengrauen an Hunger, Durst, Angst und Kälte.

Der Priester hüllte ihre Leiche in Tierhäute und versenkte sie mit einem alten, geehrten Ritual im Moor.

Den Menschen sagte er, die Ernte sei wieder ein Jahr lang sicher.

Nächstes Jahr würde er ein neues Opfer wählen.


End file.
